


Caffeinated

by ThatWeirdFangirl



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, College AU, Comfort, Finals Week, Fluff, Gen, Lack of Sleep, M/M, SO FLUFFY, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Boys, puns, too much caffeine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWeirdFangirl/pseuds/ThatWeirdFangirl
Summary: Tyler is Red Bull addict.Josh drinks Starbucks.Or, it's finals week, and these boys need sleep.





	Caffeinated

**Author's Note:**

> What even is this?

Finals week. The bane of every college student's existence and the thing that kept Red Bull and Starbucks in business. 

Tyler sat on the floor of the shower, head on his knees. He occasionally took a sip of the watered-down Red Bull that was by his side. He breathed in and out as the water cascaded down his back. 

God, he was so tired. He'd slept maybe three hours in the past two days? And he had a final in ten hours and hours and he was done with life, too tired to study and too much Red Bull to actually sleep. So here he was, sitting in the shower as he let the panic wash over him like the now-cold water. 

***

It was 2am and Josh held his third cup of coffee in as many hours in his hands as he wandered around campus. He was tired, but wired for some reason. Maybe it was the coffee. At least the one in his hand was decaf. 

He didn't know why, but the yellow-haired man felt that something wasn't right. His sixth senses were tingling. Or maybe it was the caffeine that made his fingers numb and his heart race. In any case, he had the sudden urge to visit Tyler, and his feet carried him down the sidewalk that led to Tyler's dorm. 

Tyler always left his door unlocked. He always said that he wanted to be able to escape quickly if necessary. Or maybe he wanted someone to break in. Josh chuckled at the thought of Tyler facing a robber, probably in his boxers with a baseball bat in hand, saying "Could you please leave?". That was just how Tyler would react, and regardless of Tyler's reasons for leaving his door unlocked, Josh let himself in, finding the lights on with no Tyler. 

Mark, Tyler's roommate, seemed to have left already. His side of the room was empty. Tyler's side, however, was littered with Red Bull cans and papers, some notes, some song lyrics, and a lot of crumpled up pieces of paper. 

Hearing the shower running, Josh moved towards the bathroom door, knocking lightly before turning the door handle. 

***

Tyler heard the knock, but he didn't move. There's nothing he could do to defend himself against the likely psycho murderer. Although, if he was attacked, he wouldn't have to take his exam...

But wait, did murderers knock? 

Whatever. Tyler sat back and covered his face. At least the dude wouldn't see him crying. 

Tyler heard the footsteps approach, saw the silhouette pull back the curtain. He curled up more into himself. This was it. 

"Tyler?" A soft voice whispered. Tyler raised his head, catching a glimpse of yellow hair and a gentle smile. 

Tyler's throat felt thick as another round of tears surfaced. He was so helpless, and now Josh knew it. 

Without speaking, Josh turned off the water, ran back into the bedroom to find a towel. When he returned, he wrapped a fluffy towel around Tyler's now shaking frame and lifted him up. 

"C'mon baby boy. Let's get you warmed up." He murmured into Tyler's temple as Tyler rested his head on Josh's shoulder. Josh's touch burned at his skin, and he couldn't get his teeth to stop chattering. 

Josh sat him on the bed, scattering notes and Red Bull cans on the floor. He found some yoga pants and helped Tyler into them before wrapping a blanket around the two of them and settling them both on the small dorm bed. 

Tyler's eyes fluttered open when he felt fingers massaging his damp hair. 

"When did you last sleep, Ty?"

A noncommittal whine. 

"You've been running off of caffeine, haven't you?"

A committal grunt. Tyler buried his face into Josh's shoulder. The exhaustion hit him as he inhaled his best friend's scent. Home. Comfort. Burnt coffee. 

"That's not good." Josh chastised. "You need to drink some water to flush the caffeine out. Otherwise you'll be having nightmare-induced panic attacks from it."

With that, Tyler's warmth was gone. He wrapped the blanket around himself and dozed off as Josh searched for something to hold water. He returned with a water-filled can of Red Bull, because recycling, and forced Tyler to sit up and drink it. 

Once Tyler finished it, Josh set it aside and helped Tyler rest his head on the pillow. Josh laid beside him, pulling the young man close. He pulled the bed sheets over the two of them. Tyler was already asleep, and with the warmth and overwhelming smell of Tyler around him, sleep soon enveloped him. 

***

The sun streamed through the window, jolting Josh awake. There was something warm and heavy on his chest. And drool. Ick. 

Tyler was a cute sleeper though, his mouth hanging open as he snoring slightly. 

Stretching, Josh reached for his phone, double-taking at the time. Crap. Their final started in ten minutes. Josh sat up straight, jolting Tyler, who curled up into a ball. 

"Ty, wake up. We're late for our final. C'mon." Josh rolled out of the bed, throwing a shirt at Tyler and working to put on his own shoes while throwing Tyler's at him. 

Quickly, Tyler complied, shaking himself awake and getting dressed at Josh's urging. Tyler grabbed a handful of pencils and scantrons before they ran out, Tyler laughing at Josh fidgeting with the lock as he tried to open the door. 

Josh glared, but joined in as they joined hands and sprinted across campus. Once there, Tyler pulled a Red Bull from his pocket. 

Josh raised an eyebrow and promptly took it, downing it in one go. "You owe me this, dude. I made sure you weren't a tøpsicle last night."

Chuckling at the pun, Tyler pulled another can from his pocket. Josh went to say something, only to be cut off by the professor. 

Needless to say, they passed, if only due to the lenient grading of Professor Wentz.


End file.
